User blog:Eddieblake/Code Lyoko: Reborn (Season 6)
'Ideas for Season 6 (more to come...).' *Patrick begins making moves on Yumi, threatening her releationship with Ulrich. *An eight-episode arc sees the return of the William Clone. Only this time it wants revenge against Jeremie for abandoning him! (Thanks to User:Deadcoder for this idea!) *The gang meets American exchange student, Angelius Mortis. *Ulrich is discovered to have a learning difficulty that could force him to leave Kadic Academy. *Ulrich's parents are killed because of a XANA attack. Because of this, we see a much more angry side to Ulrich. *Ulrich's change in attitude starts to affect those around him. *With Ulrich continually pushing her away, Yumi begins to hang out more with Patrick. *Ulrich's recklessness on Lyoko leads to him being possessed by XANA. *With Ulrich now on XANA's side, Patrick become the newest team member. *Yumi starts to feel conflicted between her feelings for Patrick and for Ulrich. *A XANA attack leaves Anthea with severe mental damage and confined to a hospital. *Aelita becomes depressed as Anthea's condition slowly worsens. *A visit to the hospital to see her mother leaves Aelita traumatized. 'Epic Two-Part Finale.' *There will be one massive final battle on Lyoko between XANA and the Lyoko Warriors. *While in the Forest Sector, William takes on his sinister counterpart in a final epic battle where only one will be left standing! *Yumi finds a way to get through to Ulrich and help him come to terms with the death of his parents. *The gang shut off the supercomputer for the very last time and later attend the school dance. 'New Lyoko Warrior:' *Patrick Belpois (Episode 141-155). 'New Enemy:' *XANA-Ulrich (Episode 140-154). 'Returning Character:' *William Clone (Episodes 131-138). 'New Character (Idea by User: Brenster23):' *Name: Angelius Mortius (real name unknown as he was altered by Franz Hopper). *Age: 17. *Family: None, all dead. *Personality: Intelligent yet unstable. *Origin: Worked for Franz Hopper, later became a hitman in New York City. *Soul Purpose: To kill XANA and anyone who knows about AI or virtual worlds. *Weapon of Choice: Guns (he's American of course). 'Season 6 (Episodes 126-155).' *128. The Plan That Came From a Dream. *130. Can't Keep a Bad Clone Down (Part I). *137. One's Heroic Sarcifice (Part VIII). *138. Goodbye, Ulrich? (Part I): When Ulrich is diagnosed with a learning difficulty, he fears his parents might force him to leave Kadic Academy. *139. Three Minus Two (Part II): When a bomb is discovered at the school, William and Ulrich stay behind to try and disarm it while the others go to Lyoko. But does doing the right thing come with a price? *140. He Feels Like a Rebel. *141. Wanted: New Blood. *143. Conflicting Emotions. *144. Become a Friend Again?: Ulrich has become the enemy of the Lyoko Warriors. But they are still trying to get the Ulrich they know back. One day in the Ice Sector, a struggle erupts between Odd and Ulrich. On the other side, XANA launches an attack at Aelita and Yumi so they cannot go to Lyoko. What will happen? Will others be able to resolve this ongoing problem as soon as possible? *154. The Last Stand... Part I. *155. The Last Stand... Part II. MORE TO COME... 'Possible Line:' "Say what you want about XANA, he wouldn't try to murder his own child." (Thanks to User:Deadcoder for this suggestion!) Category:Blog posts